


Prepare For Trouble, Make It Triple!

by AdorableSlowbro



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableSlowbro/pseuds/AdorableSlowbro
Summary: This wasn't exactly how Merus envisioned his studies going...and it's all those three convict's fault.
Relationships: Merus/Iwaza, Merus/Kikaza, Merus/Miza (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

-(Flashback)-

Eons ago, the Grand Minister, a man no taller than 5'0 stood outside the grand entrance to Zeno's place. Such a place had limited access, few beings were even aware of their existence, and those who were are gods or divine beings themselves. Mortals were blissfully ignorant of Zeno's presence, as the Omni King rarely set foot outside his palace, let alone went to other universes.

Though it was his job to watch over the universes, Zeno rarely did such an activity, preferring to play with planets and lounging about. Instead, it was the Grand Minister's job to keep an eye on things and to a lesser extent the GoD and Guide Angels, who kept watch over their individual universes with the help of the Kais.

Ideally, the system Zeno put in place was to ensure the universe would be looked after. The Kai's created life, the GoD destroyed any life that may be a threat to the development of the universe and the Angel's stood by and watched, making suggestions and training their GoD upon request.

Though obviously, there were flaws in this system. Sometimes the GoD were lazy, other times, the kai's were incompetent, or at the very least every being had their flaws that left some strain on their universes, creating a divide in the quality of life.

The Grand Minister held his staff in his hand, observing some life in the multiverse. Despite being eons old, he resembled a man no older than thirty. His eyes were a lavender shade, his skin light blue and hair snow white. He wore dark blue robes and a red belt around his waist with a gold symbol on it. To signify his importance, his halo was behind his head.

FWISH!

The angel paused, his attention moved away from his scepter. He turned, the neutral expression on his face turned into a welcoming smile,"Oh hello there, Merus. I see you've finally arrived. Glad to see you aren't late."

"I would never be late, Father."

Merus was around the same height as his 'Father' standing only three inches taller than him. He had neck length hair in the style of a bowl cut. His nose was curved but normal size just like his Father. He had purple robes on and a light blue halo around his neck.

"Glad to see time of importance to you. I'd hate for you to be known for your tardiness."

"I'm not one to be late, Father. I heard that you wanted me here as fast as possible, is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, the exact opposite in fact. You see Merus, I was seeing your progress and I've come to a conclusion."

"And that is?"

"In the near future, you'll be getting a universe of your own."

"Near future…" Merus frowned,"Let me guess, I have another training session in store for me?"

"Not quite," The Grand Minister answered,"You see, before we get you a universe, we need to make sure you're prepared. I'm sure you're aware that running a universe isn't exactly an exciting nor easy job, you have to be ready. Which is why I need you to jump over this hurdle before we send you in."

"Great...so what now?"

"Well, I was thinking that I should send you to the Galactic Police Force. That way you can be with the mortals while you study."

"That sounds nice and all, but while I look like this?"

"Oh, we should do something about that…Hold on, one second." The Grand Minister then snapped his fingers, giving Merus a 'mortal' guise, giving him light purple skin and teal hair while concealing his halo with magic. He gave Merus a white shirt and pants, making him a blank slate in mortal society.

To the average mortal, Merus looked like a guy with bland fashion tastes. No one would suspect much from him. The only way Merus's halo would appear was if he used the extent of his divine power, but otherwise he'd remain in the clear.

"There we go! Perfect. Now no one will suspect a thing! Now run along and don't mess this up, I better not catch wind of any bad behavior while you're down there."

"I won't, Father."

"Good, now remember one last thing before you go. Remember our rules, got that? Our neutrality is crucial, you must do whatever you can to NOT violate it, else your existence will be compromised. Understand?" His tone was deadly serious, holding Merus's chin up to his face.

"Yes Father…"

"Good. Now keep yourself in line. No unprofessional behavior either, you are to remain neutral and principled. Remember why you are there. You're supposed to be there to study the mortals while remaining neutral, nothing more, nothing less."

"Father, I understand, please stop repeating the point over and over again. You've made yourself very clear…"

"I just want to make things perfectly clear. Just remember what I told you, obey the rules that bind us and no indecent behavior. Else I'll have to order Whis to take you out of the realm, and I'm certain neither of you want that to happen."

"Of course not. I'll keep myself in line, Father. I promise."

"Good. Now then, you are dismissed."

Merus then warped himself to Universe 7, the Grand Minister sighing,"Hopefully nothing happens while he's down there. I'd hate for something to show up and ruin everything I have planned for him.' He then turned,"I should probably check on Lord Zeno right about now. He might destroy the entire multiverse if I don't keep an eye on him. May as well see what he's doing about now."


	2. Chapter 2

After Merus had gotten himself into the Galactic Patrol, things were easy from there. All he had to do was answer a few questions and come up with a mortal identity for himself. It was fairly easy and other than the stumbling of a few questions(like marking down his date of birth and age) he opted for the easier option of simply making one up.

He ended telling them that his date of birth was November 20th and that he was….twenty-eight. Yeah. Merus barely managed to get past that part without attracting suspicion.

It was a good thing he didn't look his age else this would've been a much more difficult test. Thankfully Angels kept the appearance of young adults else this would've made things more complicated. Godly genes pretty much saved Merus a hassle of having to string together a story.

Seriously, Merus was billions of years old and Angels didn't exactly have birthdates, at least not conventional ones. After all, what use did such things have when you were an immortal being with an endless lifespan?

Given how time was a literal construct and was something that the angels could manipulate, it made sense they didn't mark down their 'birthdates'. It didn't help that the Grand Minister created them all at the same time and they were all immortal beings who didn't age physically.

Hell, they weren't even 'born' so to speak, the Grand Minister literally created them and they were all 'born' as adults. They didn't have a childhood and were adults from the second the Minister made them.

Honestly the best thing about the Galactic Patrol in Merus's mind was that they finally gave him a new outfit, as he disliked the white clothes he was given.

'These are a bit tight…' Merus thought flatly, looking down at the purple suit in annoyance. The stripes were rather odd and it was going to take some getting used to.

Tracksuits weren't exactly what Merus had in mind when Merus was given a uniform of his own. Apparently it was an old model that they didn't bother manufacturing and it was the only one in his size, so it would do. It was either that or wait for one of the conventional uniforms to be delivered, and Merus really did prefer not wearing those outfits.

'At least it won't get in my way…' He preferred more layered clothing, but he supposed that it would do for now. It was an old model anyway and it was the only uniform in his size.

Merus put on his headphones, gloves and belts, slipping on his boots as he looked in the mirror. 'It's better than what I was wearing…Not that it's saying much, but it'll do for now. I'll do with what I got, I'll get used to it in time.'

Hopefully blending in with the mortals will be worth it, because Merus didn't want any problems while he was here. Last thing he needed was Whis or his Father breathing down his neck.

From what Merus heard, the worst problem they had experienced was millions of years ago with the Grand Supreme Kai and the dreaded planet eater, Moro. The Galactic Patrol at the time were called to help reel him in once he had been defeated, however things didn't go as planned and he ended up killing him at the cost of his power.

Merus didn't consider that a net loss by any means, as from what the file said, Moro had been responsible for the destruction of over hundreds of planets and likely killed billions of lives in his wake. Not like anyone would miss someone like that, meaning it was good riddance he was dead and gone.

And Freiza, a tyrant who once reigned Supreme across the majority of Universe 7, had been defeated years ago, meaning his reign of terror was over.

It was Age 777, so Freiza had been gone for a long while. In the time his empire fell apart, villains who had been hiding all across the galaxy ended up jumping out of the woodwork, pillaging Freiza's old bases and taking what they could.

So for the Galactic Patrol, while one huge menace was taken care of, many more had sprouted in his absence, giving them quite the job to do, having their hands full as villains across the galaxy were committing crimes all over.

Merus existed the changing room. The moment he did, he saw the several officers scrambling around. Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "What's going on? Why is everyone running around?"

"We're dealing with another group of misfits. These ones have been causing us trouble for a while…"

"Which ones?"

"They're called the Galactic bandit Brigade, we've been trying to wrangle them for a while, but they've been evading capture for some time. Every time we try to confront them we have to retreat."

Merus sighed,"Perhaps I should try going after them."

"Are you sure Merus? You're kind of new here, this might be a bit big for you."

Merus scoffed, "They cannot be that large of a threat to me. I assure you, I'll handle them. I'll bring them all in, single handedly."

"Fine. We'll tell you when we got all the members in one place and we'll let you try and capture them."


	3. Chapter 3

(Age 780)

Out in the distance a lone woman sat on a rock, body slightly hunched over and an agitated expression on her face. She was 5'9, and her body structure was slender and athletic while still maintaining a feminine look, having a fair bit of bust to her. She was no older than twenty three years of age, but with that expression you'd think she was older.

She had sharp eyes with a magenta iris, pale skin and pink hair styled in a mohawk with the sides of her head shaved. Her ears were large and pointed.

Her outfit consisted of a dark green tank top and orange prison uniform that was wrapped around her hips while wearing black boots.

The convict's agitated expression was plain to see, a scowl painted across her face. She felt someone staring and barked,"The hell are you staring at?"

She addressed a woman with brown skin and elf ears that were slightly smaller than Miza's. Her eyes were sharp yet had a highlighted outline in black over there, a light caramel in color. The left side of her flowed over her face, concealing certain portions of her eye, while the other wasn't, going to her scalp.

Unlike her friend, she didn't have much bust, having a smaller chest, almost completely flat.

She had a royal blue mini tube top and long arm sleeves while sharing the orange uniform around her hips and boots.

"..."

"Hey! Iwaza, I'm talking to you! Answer me!"

"I wasn't staring, Miza…" Iwaza replied coldly."I was just wondering why you were here by yourself. You haven't said anything yet."

Miza scoffed,"Coming from you? Ya barely say more than five sentences a day."

"..."

"See! You don't even talk half the time! Seriously, you talked more back when you were on the ship!"

Once agin, Miza was met with '...' from her friend.

Miza scoffed but didn't argue. Iwaza was never much for words, always preferring to be quiet unless absolutely necessary. Unless it was a dire emergency then she'd be forced to speak up.

However there was no need, as Miza was usually the one who spoke for her and was able to read her body language, allowing Iwaza to depend on Miza as a translator as she didn't feel the need to speak.

Suddenly another woman came over, similar in age and body structure. She had pale skin and normal sized ears, but they were hidden behind her hair. She had violet bangs and messy pigtails, along with large beady eyes. Her nose was slightly rounded with visible nostrils. Over her eyes she had a pair of large red spectacles. Her chest was decently sized, just being considered ample by most people's standards.

Unlike her friends, she wore her prisoner uniform normally as you could see the insignia on her right breast..Her uniform had puffy sleeves and were ripped at the end to resemble shorts. Underneath she had a white sleeveless shirt. She wore striped stockings that went up to her thighs.

"Hey guys! What's going on over here!"

"Ain't nothing important, Iwaza was just being overly quiet that's all. Never talks anymore, it gets on my nerves..."

Iwaza made a nose from her throat.

"What was that?"

"...Nothing…" Arguing with Miza was a tiring process, best to avoid it at all costs.

"So everything's fine?"

"Just peachy," Miza said sarcastically.

"Yay! I was worried for a second! At least everything is back to normal!"

Miza rolled her eyes. Kikaza wasn't exactly the smartest person and didn't pick up on obvious clues to how people were feeling .She was about as blind as to situations like this as she was without her glasses.

Reading the room was almost impossible for her and it reminded Miza why she was the one in charge. Someone had to manage a team as diverse as this. Couldn't let the cold bitch and the dumb bitch run things for too long, they'd fall into chaos faster than you could say 'whip'.

Miza picked up a rock before throwing it,"Can't believe we're stuck here. We're gonna be in our thirties by the time our sentences finish."

"Tell me about it. I'm barely living as it is. No sex, no drinks, no parties, I'm going to die before I turn thirty with the way things keep up…"

"At least we're not on life sentences!" Kikaza exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's better than permanent imprisonment, but it's still a long way…"

"And prison still fucking sucks. And it's all thanks to that Merus guy! Who the hell does he think he is? He just randomly shows up outta nowhere and decides to apprehend us like we're common crooks!"

"He's the number one in the Galactic Patrol. At least that's what I heard nowadays, so it's not like he's a nobody. Considering we couldn't land a hit on him fused together I doubt we honestly would've done anything to the guy. He seems like he's on a whole different level."

Miza scowled,"And I don't like it…"

"Well not liking it won't get us out of this situation, so we'll just have to deal with it for the time being! It's not like we got anything else to do!"

Soon the bell rang. Time to head to lunch...

**Guest: Thanks! Love the support! Keep it up!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your opinion on this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girls are weaker than in canon due to not being powered up by Moro. Considering Saganbo was not even a challenge for Kid Trunks in his base form, I'm putting the girls at the 2-5 thousands range.

You know things really hit rock bottom when volunteering for community service was even considered an option. Wasn't like they were doing this out of the goodness of their hearts, but considering the alternative was waiting out their prison terms it was clearly the lesser evil out of the two.

As long as they shaved some years off their sentences, they figured behaving themselves was a fairly good choice. Truthfully it wasn't Miza's idea, but Iwaza suggested it after some thought.

Miza wasn't keen on following Iwaza's idea, but after some contemplation, she realized it was the only other option unless she wanted to wait out her sentence for another decade.

She and her friends considered themselves too young to wait until they were thirty to get out of jail.

They were all around the same age bracket, being in their early twenties. Miza was 23, Iwaza was 21 and Kikaza was 20.

Three years behind bars and they were running out of options. Busting out never worked and considering how they'd likely just get recaptured by Merus again, Iwaza figured they could work off their sentences by pretending to turn their lives around so the Galactic Patrol would get off their backs.

Sure, Miza wasn't a fan of this idea, but it beat sitting around in jail all day. It was the ONE thing they hadn't tried, may as well give it a shot.

Thankfully, it seemed like Iwaza's idea had worked tremendously. Community service wasn't all that difficult and while a chore, it was fairly easy to do.

Granted, they were what most considered 'superhuman' so doing these tasks was a breeze. They had to do things around prison and it wasn't that hard, even Kikaza had little difficulty doing said tasks.

As they finished their tasks, Miza sighed,"Think that's the last of it. You done with your side, Iwaza?"

"Mhm."

"Kikaza?"

"Uh-huh! All done!"

Finally finished! Damn, that was easy!

If community service was this easy they should've done it sooner. At this rate they'd be out of jail in no time.

"So are you three done?" One of the officers asked.

Miza rolled her eyes,"Duh. Ya think we'd be standing here if we weren't? We're done with your chores, now can we leave or what?"

"Oh yeah. We'll escort you three to your cells and-Hm? Oh come on…"

"What?" Kikaza asked."Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Some random people are committing a heist right now…"

"Can't you just og after me?" Miza asked.

"Well we would, but these guys are stronger than us and Merus is a bit busy at the moment…"

Iwaza narrowed her eyes. Really? Too busy? That was a first...Normally Iwaza would dismiss this, but she saw this from another angle. They could get brownie points if they did this job for them.

Whatever got them out of jail quicker the better.

"Hey, why don't you let us take them?" Iwaza asked."Since obviously none of you guys can do it…"

"Iwaza, what are you-"

"I'm just saying, since the one guy who's actually competent in this place ISN'T available, why not let us do it? We haven't done anything in ages and they can always reject us if they feel like it. What do you say?"

"Hmm…."

"Do you three need backup?"

"Well can someone fly us there?" Kikaza asked. She piloted the Brigade's smaller space pods, but she hadn't touched the Galactic Patrol's ships. Probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to fly them there.

"Yeah. We got a guy who can do that. Do you think you three can handle yourselves?"

"Obviously. We ain't wimps. We'll kick those loser's asses any-day. Just as long as we get credit for doing so of course…" Miza muttered.

The officers were a bit reluctant, but considering Merus was busy and none of them wanted to risk themselves, sending the girls to do the job would probably be a lot easier. Besides, they could just make the excuse of letting them go do the mission for the sake of their community service agreement.

The girls were then told to go to a ship. Apparently they had a pilot named Irico who could fly better than pretty much everyone else. Irico seemed rather weary of taking them aboard, but once having the situation explained he seemed to cool down. Still, the girls were looked at with suspicion.

Iwaza knew they had to behave themselves. They were still under watch and until they had their freedom, playing the part of 'good girls' would be in their benefit. Which was why she gave Miza and Kikaza a look or not screwed this up...their plan had worked this far, they couldn't ruin it now.


End file.
